Late Afternoon of the Living Gitch
"Late Afternoon of the Living Gitch" is the third episode of Camp Lakebottom, and the third episode of season 1. It first aired on July 11, 2013 with the episode "Mindsuckers From the Depths." Synopsis When Squirt's stinky underwear is washed in toxic cleanser, the gitch comes alive and leads the rest of the laundry on a campaign of terror. Plot The episode opens with a large crash at Camp Lakebottom, and McGee runs into a bush pursued by a haunted pair of underpants. A picture is taken, and McGee talks about him sending laundry home. McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt are rowing across Lake Ickygloomy towards Camp Sunny Smiles in hopes of planking it discreetly. However, McGee sets off an alarm, waking Buttsquat and forcing him to defend using a Mud Turret. While running for cover, Gretchen accidentally pulls Squirt's stinky underwear, named Gitchy, off of him, which she uses as a white flag. McGee then weaponises the underwear and uses its fumes to knock out Buttsquat, who vows for revenge. The trio row back to Camp Lakebottom, where Sawyer startles them with his chainsaw. He says that he and the other councillors have been looking for a nasty stink, and Rosebud uses a stink detector to discover that Gitchy is the problem. Everyone agree to wash the underwear tomorrow (except Squirt, who becomes devastated). The next morning, everyone is in the mess hall's laundry room to watch the underwear get cleaned. Rosebud decides to do a full load of laundry at the same time, and adds some toxic cleanser to help the washing. However, during the wash cycle something inside causes the washing machine to explode, covering the room in suds. Gitchy floats out of the washing machine, to Squirt's delight, but it then becomes alive and attacks everyone. The Bottom Dwellers runs outside to escape Gitchy and the other clothes that also came to life in the washing machine. The clothes terrorise the camp as Squirt tries to reunite with Gitchy. McGee protects Squirt, causing Gitchy to retreat into the nearby woods followed by the other laundry as Squirt gives chase. As Squirt looks for Gitchy, McGee and Gretchen manage to find him before McGee suddenly gets hit by toilet paper. Buttsquat reveals himself to be armed with two TP Guns in hopes of covering Camp Lakebottom in toilet paper as revenge for last night's attack. However, Gitchy drags Buttsquat into the bushes before he can strike, and McGee and Gretchen use the TP guns to defend themselves against Gitchy. Squirt again tries to reunite with Gitchy, but McGee scares the underwear away. Squirt becomes saddened, and McGee comes up with an idea to reunite the two. At camp, Squirt manages to lure Gitchy by faking friendship with some boxer shorts, making McGee capture Gitchy in a box. Squirt is shocked that he was bait, and McGee apologises. McGee and Gretchen leave to get Gitchy to Rosebud, but are attacked by the living laundry. Sawyer saves them from the clothes, and Rosebud hands the campers water guns filled with detergent to fight back against the clothes. The fight goes well until McGee is attacked by a shirt, causing Gretchen to shoot the shirt with such force that McGee's shoes were knocked off his feet. McGee falls off the roof after a failed rescue attaempt from Sawyer, and the laundry decide to attack him. He rubs his socks against the cabin's doormat by accident and creates static electricity, which he uses to zap the laundry and cause a huge electrical explosion that turns all the clothes to normal. However, Squirt manages to escape with Gitchy in hand, and they head to the outhouse. While there, Squirt stops for a toilet break but is intercepted by McGee with a detergent-filled water soaker. Gitchy breaks out of his box and Gretchen tries to attack him with soap, but he immobilises her and uses the soap to knock the water soaker near some bushes, which Buttsquat emerge from. Squirt defends Gitchy and recalls several memories of him and Gitchy, and Buttsquat tries to shoot McGee with detergent. Gitchy breaks from Squirt's grasp and takes the hit for McGee, turning him back to normal underwear. Squirt grieves about losing Gitchy, but McGee grabs the underwear and jumps into the outhouse toilet, shocking Gretchen and Squirt. Buttsquat celebrates his victory, when McGee suddenly comes out of the toilet with a mutated Gitchy in tow, surprising Squirt and driving away Buttsquat, who gets covered in filth from Gitchy. Back at camp, McGee is stinking up the place due to his trip in the outhouse. Gretchen, Rosebud, Armand, and Sawyer then shoot him with detergent as Squirt and Gitchy watch, ending the episode. Characters *McGee *Gretchen *Squirt *Sawyer *Armand *Rosebud *Buttsquat *Gitchy *Living Laundry Transcript For a transcript of the episode, see here. Trivia *It is revealed that Squirt's underwear is nicknamed Gitchy, and that it has not been washed until this episode. Cultural references *The episode's title is a reference on the classic 1968 horror movie Night of the Living Dead. Errors *When McGee sets off the alarm, the chip on the coffin boat has moved from the boat's side to the boat's bow. *When everyone’s is being attacked by the living laundry, the Sea Hag's mast is gray instead of brown. *Before the big fight against the living laundry, the side of the box holding Gitchy is misaligned with the box's front. *The wooden board that McGee held onto when he fell of the cabin roof isn't present in any other scene. *When Armand is looking for Squirt after the large explosion, McGee is smaller and the various clothing has moved. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1